The Choice
by Tami07
Summary: Olivia has been in a relationship with Stephen for almost 2 years now. What happens when she is introduced to a man who she already knows. A man who she loved but hasn't seen in 5 years because they had broken up. Short Olitz story. Characters belong to ABC and ShondaLand.
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

AN: This idea came to mind when I read something in another fiction universe. It will be a mixture of past and present. It's Olitz but there will be a bit of Stephen in it. Chapters may be short so I can easily write the next chapters. I hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia and Stephen were at Stephen's apartment eating breakfast. They had been together for almost 2 years now and Olivia would often stay for the night. They were both 28 years old now. They had met during a friend of a friends party and immediately hit it off. She thought that he was a nice and good looking guy. They slowly dated for a couple of weeks before Olivia eventually said yes to being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I so need coffee." Stephen said sleepily.

"Here, have mine." She hands him her mug.

"So, my family is having their annual meet this year. It's for about 5 days, maybe less, maybe more."

"Okay?"

"It should be a fun and interesting few days."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I know that you didn't want to go last year because we hadn't been together for that long."

"And you want me to go this year?"

"It'll be fun. I'm sure some of them will invite their friends as well."

"Why don't you just take Harrison then?"

"Because Harrison is not my girlfriend."

"Ha ha, funny."

"Please, Liv."

"Do they know that I'm black?"

"Liv, come on, you know that doesn't matter."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Just think about it, please."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"I'm late to meet Abby and Quinn, I'll see you later."

"Are you staying over at my place tonight?"

"I'll see and I'll message you."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Stephen."

They shortly hug each other before she leaves his apartment and Stephen goes to work.

XXX

"You're late." Abby said.

"How is it that you're always late, Liv?" Quinn chuckles.

"Sorry, blame Stephen."

"Oo, what happened?" Abby asks.

"Ughh, he wants me to go to this family and friends thing for like 5 days."

"What's the problem?"

"Yeah, it sounds like he wants you to meet everyone."

"I don't know, guys. We haven't moved in together and I'm just not ready." Olivia sighs.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why aren't you ready, Liv? It's been forever."

"Nearly 2 years is not forever."

"It's still a long time." Quinn quips.

"I told him that I would think about going."

"Are you actually thinking about it though?"

"I feel like you guys are ganging up against me."

"We're not, we're just being good friends."

"I'm sorry. I do love Stephen but sometimes I think that we're better off just as friends."

"Whatever you decide, we'll always be here for you, Liv."

"Thank you." She smiled.

They chatted for a while and just relaxed on their day off. Later on, Quinn excused herself to go to the bathroom. They were at the shopping mall so Quinn would be a while. Olivia and Abby were much closer because they went to college together. Abby quickly decided to ask her something.

"Is this whole Stephen thing about... a certain blue and grey eyed man?"

"Abby..." Olivia takes a deep breath.

"Come on, Liv. I was there for you, I know what happened."

"... I still love him and think about him a lot." She sighed.

"It's been 5 years and he could be anywhere."

"I know but I just can't give my heart fully to Stephen. That's part of why I don't want to go to this thing."

"But then you don't want to loose him either?"

"Yeah, god, I wish I could just rewind and redo everything."

"Would you break up with Stephen to be with him again?"

"I... I really don't know. I guess it depends."

"If it's any help, I think that you should go. You would spend time together and get to know his family and friends."

"Yeah, maybe it can be a good thing. I'm still gonna think about it though."

"Fair enough."

"Enough about me, how's yours and Leo's relationship?"

"It's really great, we love each other." She smiles.

Quinn eventually comes back from her long walk to the bathroom and joins in on the conversation. Olivia had met Quinn at work and so she didn't know about the guy that her and Abby were just discussing.

XXX

Days went by slowly before Olivia eventually said yes to going with him. The next week would be make or break for their relationship. They eventually arrived at their destination and drove up the driveway. The place was huge and Olivia didn't know where to look first. She knew that his family wasn't poor but she didn't know that they were this rich either.

"Stephen, this isn't a house, it's a mansion!"

"I guess it is quite big." He chuckled.

"Gosh, it's so beautiful."

"It's way nicer inside."

"Who lives here?"

"Mostly my grandparents and a few of my parents' siblings and staff members. But it's sometimes a holiday home for other family and friends."

"So, exactly how many people will be here this week?"

"I'm not sure but probably not everyone will stay for the whole week."

"Ahh, okay then."

"Thank you for coming with me, I really appreciate it." Stephen smiled.

"Of course, I just hope that they like me."

"Don't worry, Liv, we can leave any time that you want if you start to become uncomfortable."

"Thank you." She smiles.

After setting their bags in their bedroom for the week, Stephen started to introduce her to family members and family friends. His grandparents were by far her favourite, they were kind and hilarious. She looked at them and realised that she wanted something like that. He gave her a tour of most of the house and its surroundings before meeting new people that had just arrived.

"I want you to meet someone. This is Fitzgerald Grant." Stephen said.

Wait, what name did he just say? I really hope that this is just a dream or she was just hearing things. A man suddenly appeared just before she could ask him any questions.

"Hi." The man smiled.

"Hi." She gulped.

There he was, standing right in front of her. The man who she had been missing for the last 5 years. A man who she still loved. He looked older but even more handsome than she remembered. She wanted to cry but she also wanted to jump him and kiss him.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Stephen asks.

"... Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered.

"This is my girlfriend, Olivia..."

"Nice to meet you." Fitz smiled as though they were strangers.

"You too." She weakly said.

"We'll see you later, uncle Fitz. I want Olivia to meet everyone else."

"Uncle?!" Olivia slightly shouted.

They're related? How did I not know this? Ohh my god, I think I'm going to pass out. This cannot be happening. I need to get out of this place. The last thing she saw was Fitz's blue and grey concerned eyes before everything eventually went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and realised that she must have had a dream. It was weird because it was quite realistic. She looked around the room and whole body became tense as she came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream at all. It was very real. She was in a bedroom that wasn't hers or Stephens. She suddenly heard the door open. Thinking that it was Stephen, she turned to her side and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Livvie?" A deep voice said.

Shit! Fitz was the only person to ever call her by that nickname. What is he doing here? He's going to raise suspicion. She was going to end up crying if she looked at him or talked to him again. She thought about pretending to snore but she didn't really snore. She felt him move and sit on the other side of the bed. Maybe he thought that she was actually sleeping.

"God, I've missed you so much. I never thought that I would ever see you again and now I can't believe that I'm seeing you here of all the places..." He sighed.

Ohh god, he was going to do that thing where he pours his heart out to me because he thinks that I'm not listening but I actually am. Am I in some kind of romantic drama movie or television show?

"... I hope you know that I still love you and I will always love you even if you are with Stephen or anyone else. I'm so sorry for everything, baby." He continued.

"Please leave." She suddenly said.

"Livvie..."

"I don't know what you want from me but I don't care."

"I'm assuming that you heard everything that I just said."

"Yes, now please go."

She finally sat up on the bed. She wanted to cry so badly. They stared at each other for a short while before Fitz sadly smiled at her and moved to leave the bedroom.

"Wait... how are you and Stephen related?"

"My eldest cousin got married to his dad and then they had Stephen. We're quite close so I always get invited to the annual family and friends meeting." He chuckled.

"Ohh, okay."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I just want you to be happy."

"Well, I... I'm not unhappy."

"... But you could be happier?" He asks.

"... Yeah, I guess so."

The door suddenly opened again and this time it was Stephen who stepped into the bedroom. He looked very concerned considering she had passed out earlier. He didn't seem to notice his uncle as he practically ran to her side of the bed and held her hand.

"Are you okay, Liv?"

"I'm fine, I probably just didn't have much to eat before we left the apartment." She replied.

"Are you sure? Do you maybe... think that you could be pregnant?" He suggested.

This was so fucking awkward. Fitz was still in the bedroom and could hear everything. She knew that she wasn't pregnant but Fitz didn't know that and his heart was probably breaking more and more at the thought.

"I don't think I am, Stephen."

"Okay... do want some food and water then?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Take care of my girl while I'm gone, uncle Fitz." He smiled.

Ohh my god, why did he have to say that? Stephen has no idea how much Fitz has actually taken care of me before all of this. He shortly left the bedroom and the duo just sat there in awkward silence. Being with him all those years ago, she never thought that they would be here like this.

"Well, I guess I should go." Fitz says.

"Are you leaving the bedroom or the house?"

"I'd like to stay for a few days but I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

"I guess I'll see you around. Goodluck... with Stephen."

He gives her one quick look in the eyes before he leaves the bedroom. Olivia sighed again. If they never started their relationship then maybe it wouldn't be like this and she would be happy with Stephen. A few minutes later, Stephen came back with a tray of food and drinks.

"Thank you, Stephen."

"You're welcome."

"You should go have fun with your family and friends. I'll come downstairs if I feel any better."

"Are you sure, Liv?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She chuckles.

"Okay then, just call me if you need anything and I mean anything."

"I will, I promise."

They smiled at each other before Stephen kissed her forehead and left the bedroom once again. She suddenly wondered if Fitz ever got married or had any children. She didn't think that her heart could take it if he did. She decided to call Abby, she needed her best friend.

"Abby?" She suddenly sobbed into the phone.

"Olivia... Liv, are you okay, what's going on?!"

"He's here."

"What, who?"

"Fitz..." She sobbed again.

"Mr blue and grey eyes?!"

"Yes." Olivia weakly replied.

"Are you kidding me?!" Abby yelled.

"No, he's somehow related to Stephen."

"What the actual fuck?!"

"I know, Abby..."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, just before I blacked out..." Olivia said as she started to tell her exactly what happened.

"Wow, what are you going to do?"

"I have no fucking idea. He said that he wouldn't say anything but that's not the problem."

"... You still love him and you were unsure about Stephen before but even more so now." Abby says for her.

"Yeah..." Olivia deeply sighed.

"Do you think that maybe all of this could be fate?"

"How so?"

"Not that he deserves you again but lately you've been having more and more doubts about your relationship with Stephen and then suddenly you see him again after five years."

"I guess but then what happens?"

"I think you should just try to enjoy the week and see what happens next."

"I'll try to. Gosh, it's just so fucked up."

"It is but you'll get through it, Liv."

"Thanks, Abby."

"No problem... I've got to go now but call me or message me if anything happens."

"Okay, I will, bye."

"Bye and goodluck."

Olivia ends the phone call and just sits there in silence. She can hear the faint laughter of people inside and outside of the house. She would just try to go with the flow and enjoy her week. After a couple of minutes, she decided to finally go downstairs. A few people greeted her and asked her if she was alright. While talking to them, she caught Fitz's eyes from across the room. It was a short gaze and a weak smile before she turned her attention back to Stephens family members.


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice

"Olivia, dear, how are you feeling?" Stephens grandmother Elizabeth said.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you, Mrs Finch." Olivia smiled.

"Ohh, please call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." Olivia politely said.

"What do you think made you faint?"

"I probably didn't eat enough this morning."

She was nervous because that was a lie. Seeing Fitz for the first time in 5 years had made her dizzy and then finding out that he was Stephens uncle just blew her mind.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day... Have you met everyone?"

"I think I have and Stephen gave me a tour of the place as well. This place is really beautiful."

"Thank you, dear, it's been in the family for many generations."

"Do you know where Stephen is?"

"Ohh, I think some of them are outside playing tennis."

"I don't think I've ever seen him playing tennis." She chuckled.

"He's very good and he usually wins."

"I guess I'll have to go and see for myself."

"I'll see you later, dear." Elizabeth smiled.

Olivia left the main house and eventually found the tennis courts. The place was huge and she was surprised that she didn't get lost yet. It was just her luck to find Stephen and Fitz playing against each other. This should be interesting.

"Liv!" Stephen shouted.

"Hey guys." She nervously smiled.

Stephen stopped playing and ran to her. She could see Fitz just fiddling with his tennis racket as he looked away. Seeing her with someone else must be killing him inside.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm good, don't worry."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead and went back to playing tennis. Olivia sat on some benches nearby. Other family and friends were also watching the match.

"So, I heard that Stephen was really good." She said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's probably the best player here." Max said. He was a family friend.

"Do you play?"

"Nahh, I'm more of a soccer player."

"Ahh, that's cool too."

She watched the game for a little while. She must admit that they both looked really good as they played. She looked on as Fitz tried to run after the ball but he was too far away and he ended up rolling over and scraping himself. She was the closest person so she jumped up and went to him. She acted on instinct and didn't think about anything else.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He slightly grunted in pain.

"This needs to be cleaned and covered."

"I can walk back to the house."

"Let me help you."

They stood up and stared at each other. Olivia was just now realising how odd this must have looked. She had technically just met this man and now she was panicking over him.

"Uncle Fitz, are you okay?" Stephen asked.

"I'm alright. I can walk to the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. Olivia has offered to help. Why don't you play with the others."

"Alright, shout me if you guys need any help."

They shortly walked away as Olivia walked next to him. He was still bleeding and she was worried that he might not be able to walk properly.

"You don't have to help me, I'm sure you'd rather be elsewhere." Fitz weakly smiled.

"You were hurt and I wanted to help."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They arrived inside the house and she helped him clean and cover the wound. He was sitting down and she was kneeling as she covered his scrapes.

"Ouch." He flinched.

"I'm sorry, baby... shit, I mean..."

"It's okay, I know what you meant." He sadly smiled.

"Sorry, old habits..." She awkwardly said.

She avoided his gaze and continued to bandage him up. She was being careless around him but she couldn't help it. He always had the ability to make her forget about everything else.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She slightly smiled.

He put his hand out and helped her to stand up. He held her hand longer than he should but he couldn't help it. It felt amazing just touching each other after so long of not seeing one another. She squeezed his hand before eventually letting go of it.

"I guess I'm not as good at playing tennis as I used to be." He chuckled.

"I think it's a sign that you should slow down."

"Hey, I'm only 12 years older than you, so I'm not that old." He laughed.

"I know how old you are." She quietly laughed.

They suddenly became quiet as they reminisced their relationship. Olivia didn't know what to do. She knew that she still loved him and that he also still loved her.

"Livvie..." He whispered.

"I should probably go, Stephen will be looking for me."

"Olivia... wait, please."

"What, Fitz?" She huffed.

"I still love you so much... is there a chance for us to be together again?" He gulped.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say that there is a chance... that there's still hope for us."

"Fitz, I'm in a relationship with Stephen now."

"I know that but please think about it. You said that you were happy but that you could be happier."

"I was happy until you..."

"I know, Livvie and I am so so sorry for that but I will do anything to make it up to you."

A few tears had now come out of her eyes. She stared at him as she thought. Could she be with him again? What about her relationship with Stephen?

"You hurt me." She whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me..."

"I could never hate you..."

Fitz looked like he was about to cry as well. He wanted to get on his knees and beg her to take him back. He missed her so much and seeing her again felt like fate was bringing them back together.

"Livvie?" He choked.

"I... I need some time to think."

"Of course, that's all I ask. I just... you're the love of my life. I hope you know that."

He weakly smiled and kissed her forehead before eventually leaving the room. Luckily, no one was around to hear or see them. She wanted to say 'wait' and jump into his strong arms. She cried a little more. She missed those forehead kisses. She had forgiven him but she hasn't forgotten.

She left the room and found a small sitting room that had a view of the garden. She sat down and thought about what she really wanted. She would need to make a decision before things became too much for her. She sighed as she stared through the window. What was she going to do? She loves the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Choice

AN: Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy. I'm still not sure where this story is going and I'm not one for much angst or drama but Olitz is endgame of course. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia was lying in bed trying to get some sleep. Dinner with everyone had been nice but she often caught Fitz longingly looking at her. His blue and grey eyes had often haunted her dreams. She sat up and looked over at Stephen. He was asleep and quietly snoring away. She loves him but her relationship with Fitz was more intense and all consuming. She still loves him but he had deeply hurt her. She suddenly thought about the time when she first met him.

[Flashback]

Olivia was 18 years old and had just started University. She also worked at a nearby cafe and often worked extra shifts so that she could save up. Apart from her roommate, Abby, and their close friends, she was basically alone in the world. She had no other family and did not know of any other relatives.

It was late at night when Olivia looked around the cafe. Other workers had left as it was her turn to close for the night. It was closing time soon and there was only one other person there. The man seemed to be totally engrossed by his laptop. He was busy typing away as he sipped his drink.

"Sir? ... Mister?"

He suddenly stopped typing and looked up in surprise. Olivia's eyes went wide as she was not expecting him to look like that. His blue eyes shined in the light. He was beyond handsome. She gulped and hoped that he wouldn't find her to be rude as she politely told him that it was closing time.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the time." He chuckled.

"It's okay, sir."

"Here, let me help you."

He got up and started to tidy up some of the tables. She wanted to protest but he was too quick.

"Thank you but you didn't have to."

"It was nothing, Olivia."

"How did you know my name?" She gasped.

"You have a name tag." He chuckled.

"Ohh, silly me." She blushed.

"You're cute."

"Thank you." She blushed again.

"I'm Fitz by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Fitz... Well, I should close up, thanks again."

He smiled and nodded. Her face and body was heating up so she quickly moved away and did the routine of closing up the cafe.

"Hi."

Olivia jumped as she turned around. She had just locked the door and was surprised that he was waiting for her.

"Hi."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that it was late and maybe you could use a ride home. I hope you don't think of me as some creepy guy."

"No, it's sweet of you. Are you sure? I can just walk home."

"Positive. Come on, my car is here."

They're silent for most of the ride. Both feeling relaxed as they listened to the radio. Olivia steals a look at him from time to time. Although, the last time he caught her looking and gave her a wink. She blushed and looked away as she heard him lowly chuckling.

"Thank you for the ride." She shyly smiled.

"You're welcome."

He got out of the car and opened her door. He held his hand out for her to hold. She blushed and took it as she got out.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

He kissed the back of her hand and then slowly let it go. Olivia blushed and thanked him again. She entered the apartment to find Abby watching TV. They smiled and greeted each other. They had been best friends since they were young.

"What's with the face?" Abby smirks.

"... What are you on about?"

"You're smiling and shit."

"I don't know what you're on about." Olivia tried to play cool.

"Wait, are you blushing?!"

"What, no?!"

"Yes you are! Ohh my gosh, who's the guy?!"

"What? He's nobody!"

"So there is a guy, I knew it!"

"Damn it, Abby!" Olivia laughed.

"Is he good looking?"

"Hmm, he's definitely handsome."

"You are so gone." Abby laughed.

"Yeah, he was sweet and seemed like a gentleman."

"That's good. Are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know but he knows that I work at the cafe and of course he knows where I live now."

"He drove you home?"

"Yeah."

"Aww."

"Anyway, how was your work?"

"Boring as usual." Abby huffed.

XXX

Olivia was back to class the next day. She was currently running late and therefore was running across campus. She was almost there when she suddenly slammed into someone.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... Hey, it's me, Fitz."

"Fitz?"

She slowly moved away from him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and then picked up his bag which had fallen on the floor.

"Hi, are you alright?"

"Hi, yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that, I was running late."

"Don't worry about it... Are you a student here?"

"Yeah, I'm a business student. What about you?"

"I teach mathematics."

"Ahh, okay."

She suddenly became more nervous as she realised that he was a lot older than her. She then thought about how student and teacher romantic relationships weren't exactly encouraged.

"Well, I should go, I'm already late. It was nice to see you again."

"Wait! I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?"

"I... hmm, don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Did you say or do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that..."

"Olivia... just give me one chance, please. I'll be the perfect gentleman and we can do anything that you want." He smiled.

"Okay, okay." She giggled.

"Thank you. Here, take my number."

He grins as he hands her something like a business card with some of his details on it. She shyly takes it and examines the card.

"Well, Mr Grant, I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"I should hope so, Miss Olivia." He smirks.

[Flashback Ends]

She was young and he was an older handsome man. She couldn't resist his charms and she didn't want to. She smiled but then suddenly frowned when she remembered why they had broken up. She sighed and tried not to cry herself to sleep. She needed to stop crying but she never really did get over Fitz cheating on her. It was a long time ago but sometimes it felt like yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5

The Choice

Olivia woke up early the next morning. She didn't get much sleep. She looked at her phone and it was just before six. Everyone was probably still asleep. She looked over at Stephen and found that he was indeed still deeply asleep. She sighed and decided to go for a swim. The house was like a resort that had everything in it.

She got changed and made her way over to the swimming pool. She was surprised to find someone already in the pool doing laps. She wondered who it was. She then took a step back as Fitz popped up from the water. Ohh crap, she gasped. It was like the universe kept on throwing them together and was trying to tell them something.

Even from far away she could tell that he was very surprised to see her and even then he still looked handsome. She could see his chest and abs and wondered if he still regularly worked out. She suddenly decided to go over to him. She sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in. They were both still silent as they contemplated on what to say.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She hesitantly asks.

"Yeah, I went for a quick jog and now I'm here... with you." Fitz softly said at the end of the sentence.

"You don't mind me joining in do you?"

"Be my guest." He smiled.

She nodded and slowly moved from the edge and into the water. She squealed a little as the water was still warming up. She could hear Fitz laughing at her. She pouted and splashed him a little.

"I thought this was supposed to be a heated pool?"

"It's still warming up." He chuckles.

They're both suddenly silent again, not knowing what to say. She could feel Fitz staring at her but she was focused on playing with the water.

"So..."

"So..."

"I can leave if you want me to. I know how you like to concentrate when you swim."

"Fitz, I don't want you to leave."

"Okay... good." He weakly smiled.

"You've been saying that frequently."

"Saying what?"

"Whenever we talk, you always ask if I want you to leave."

"... I guess I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not. Well, I guess I'm just a little confused and emotional right now."

"I understand." He slowly nods.

"How about you? Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asks.

"Livvie... of course not."

"Do you want to race?" Olivia asks after a short while of silence.

"Sure." Fitz smiled at her.

They quickly swam and raced each other. The atmosphere became less tense as they laughed and raced each other around the pool. After a while, they're a little tired and decide to sit in the shallow end. They're near one another but there is still a gap in between them.

"I've missed your laugh... I've just missed you in general." He boldly states.

"Fitz..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I was going to say that... I've missed you too." She whispered.

"I know you said that you needed some time to think... but can we talk about us?"

His eyes were full of hope. His body posture looked sad and defeated. She just wanted to jump into his arms and forget about the world.

"Okay, let's talk."

"I just want to say again that I'm sorry for what happened. Sorry for the pain that I caused you. I'm still ashamed of myself. We were happy and I fucked it all up..."

"Fitz, I've already forgiven you. I just don't know if we can be together again." She sighs.

"I understand... but we could have been married by now. We could have had babies... I ruined us." Fitz's voice slightly breaks.

Fitz shook his head as tears stared to appear. Olivia's heart broke all over again. She had never really seen him cry or look so broken and lost. He turned away and was about to stand up to leave but she quickly grabbed his hand.

She moved closer to him and tightly hugged him as he quietly cried. He kept on saying that he was sorry and that he still loved her. She squeezed his body and let him cry it out. Olivia didn't know what to think. Clearly, they were both heartbroken and lost.

"We should get out of the pool." She says after he eventually calmed.

He nods and connects theirs hands as they leave the swimming pool. Olivia doesn't say anything. She was afraid that he would actually break. He eventually lets go of her hand as they wrap themselves up in their towels and sit on the chairs nearby.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop it."

"It's okay, I get it."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Just turned seven." She says as she checked her phone.

"Okay, thanks."

"Do you even fully remember that night, considering that you were pretty drunk and high?" Olivia asks after a pause.

"Honestly, no. Not fully." Fitz deeply sighed.

"What do you remember then? I wanna hear your side of the story."

"I remember Jake asking to hang out at a bar with some other guys and I told you about it and you said that's fine. Eventually, Jake messages me to meet at his house instead. Next thing I know, he's having a big party with quite a few random people there. I got uncomfortable and wanted to leave but I was already too drunk and high. Everything was such a blur and the next thing I remember is you entering the guest bedroom. I had just woken up when you pointed out that there was a woman next to me and I didn't even realise it. Before I could get myself together and get home, you were already gone. Even now I just vaguely remember kissing and other things but I know that I didn't have sex with her. I don't even remember her name or what she looks like... I'm so sorry, Livvie. I'm such an idiot and you deserve so much better."

He looked like he was about to cry again. Olivia was definitely tearing up now. He slowly moved to hold her hand and she let him.

"We should go, everyone will be awake soon." She sniffles.

"Livvie..." Fitz pleaded.

"We'll talk later, I promise. I just need to take in what you said."

She pulled her hand away as she sniffled again. And then she was gone. Fitz sighed and looked at the pool in front of him.

"I will earn you again, Olivia Pope. Even if it takes me the rest of my days." He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The Choice

AN: Hey guys, really short update as I am quite busy with work. I still don't have a plan for this story so I'm just going with the flow. As for Scandal season 7. I just want the ending for Olitz to be happy together wherever they may end up living. I'll miss the show but I think a happy ending is long overdue. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia eventually made it back to the bedroom. She looked at the bed and Stephen was still asleep. That man could sleep through anything, she thought. She quietly made her way to the bathroom to have a shower. She sighed and turned on the water. It was cool but eventually became warmer. She stood under the stream of water and started to think about what Fitz said. When he spoke from his point of view, her heart broke even more and it was like she had to re-live that moment.

[Flashback]

When Fitz or his friends weren't answering or replying, Olivia rushed over to Jakes' house thinking the worst. Jake sleepily opened the door and greeted her but she just asked him where Fitz was. He didn't know anything so she made her way around the house. By the third door she opened, she found him. Her world crashed as she saw some woman lying next to him in bed.

"Hey, Livvie..."

She just stared at him. She was heartbroken. He didn't even realise that there was someone next to him. She wanted to laugh at his expression once he realised he had indeed cheated on her. She shook her head and left without saying a word. She rushed over to Abby's house, she needed her best friend. Abby couldn't believe it when she found out. She always thought that 'Olitz', as she called them, were the golden couple. Olivia had exhausted herself and eventually cried herself to sleep.

[Flashback Ends]

Olivia was brought back to the present when she heard the bathroom door open. She hoped that Stephen wouldn't join her in the shower. She wasn't in the mood. Plus, she still had someone else on her mind.

"Liv?" Stephen said as he yawned.

"Hey... good morning."

"Morning, babe. How long will you be?"

"I just got in so I might be a while."

"Alright, I'm gonna use another bathroom and then I'm gonna go for a run."

"Okay, babe."

"Love you!"

They were talking through the shower and she was grateful that he wasn't trying anything at the moment. She sighed in relief when she heard him leave the bathroom. She wondered if he realised that she hardly says 'I love you' to him. She didn't want to break his heart but she always knew that she wasn't in love with him.

XXX

The day quickly went by. The family activities were a distraction from her broken heart and racing mind. She enjoyed talking to new people and running around with the kids and dogs. They were playing tag and it reminded her of how she eventually wanted a family of her own. She was so distracted that she didn't see a little girl dragging Fitz over.

"Libby, can Uncle Fitz play with us too?!" The little girl excitedly asked.

"Ermm, of course, Mia." She forced a smile.

She made eye contact with Fitz and she thought that he would be awkward but he just chuckled. He always did like children. She gasped in surprise when Mia joined hers and Fitzs' hands together as the little girl pulled them along. He squeezed her hand as she felt a little spark. Dammit. They probably looked like a little family. However, she eventually relaxed as they played with the children. He would be such a good father, she suddenly thought.

XXX

That night, Olivia was in the bedroom looking for her bracelet. She thought that it might have fallen off when playing with the children but then she realised that she didn't put it on today. She looked everywhere. She suddenly thought that it might be under her pillow. Nope. She checked under the covers and under Stephens pillow as well. She froze as she felt something.

"No! Ohh god no!"

Olivia was internally panicking as she pulled the item from under his pillow. It was a small box. Her heart was pounding quickly. She slowly opened it and gasped as she came face to face with a beautiful engagement ring.

"Shit! Fuck me..."

She quickly shut the box and hid it back inside the pillow case. Did he want her to find it or was it just a really bad hiding place? Either way the was no way that she could say yes to Stephen. Even if she didn't see Fitz again, she still would of had a hard time in saying yes to his planned proposal. She sighed deeply. Olivia knew that she would have to break up with him. It wouldn't be fair on either of them to keep on going.


	7. Chapter 7

The Choice

Olivia was avoiding Stephen that night. All she could think about was the small box hidden under his pillow. She told him that she was going to read in the library because she wasn't that tired. But really, she was scared that he was going to propose to her. He smiled and just said 'Okay, babe'. Things weren't 'okay' though.

It was late at night and she was mindlessly flipping through the pages of some heavy book. Olivia slumped on the chair and suddenly closed the book. She didn't even know what she was reading. She has never been though anything so complicated in her life.

She stood up and put the book back in its place. She looked around the room and suddenly thought about going for a walk. She needed to calm down and relax for a little while. The house was big enough so she thought that it might be a little distraction from her troubles... Ohh, how she was wrong.

Olivia found herself standing in front of a door. It was a guest bedroom. She stared at the beautiful wooden door. What am I doing here? How the hell did she even get here? The person behind that door was the one and only, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. The question is if she was going to knock or is she going to walk away?

XXX

On the other side of the door, Fitz was tossing and turning on the bed. He hadn't really slept very well in possibly years. Knowing that Olivia was sleeping with someone else under the same roof as him was slowly killing him. He never thought that he would actually ever see her again but here she was.

Fitz thought about having another shower and just relieving himself with thoughts of Olivia. As creepy as it sounds, that's what would sometimes get him though his days. Simply thinking about Olivia and the happy times before their relationship ended would be enough for him.

Fitz closed his eyes as his left hand slowly made its way over his boxers. He was slightly hard. Memories of his relationship with Olivia slowly came to mind. He was about to reach into his boxers when a few quiet knocks echoed throughout the bedroom. Who the hell was knocking on his door at this hour?

He quickly stood up and put his shorts on. This better be good, Fitz thought to himself. As much as he loved the children, he really hoped that they didn't come to disturb him. He slowly made his way to the door and prepared himself to be bombarded by small children. He literally gasped and had to grip the door handle once he realised that it was in fact his Livvie standing right in front of him.

XXX

Olivia chuckled at his reaction. She was a nervous wreck when she realised that she had indeed knocked on his bedroom door. She was even more nervous when the door slowly opened. She immediately relaxed when she saw his handsome face and body.

"Hi..."

"Livvie, hi..."

"... I don't know why I'm here. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I wasn't sleeping... Would you like to come in?"

"I guess so."

She elegantly walks past him as he quickly shuts the door. Neither one of them believed that this was really happening. They both thought that they were somehow dreaming each other. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed as Fitz hesitantly sat near her.

"Are you okay?" Fitz softly asked.

"I could be better... I'm sorry for disturbing you. I should just leave."

"Livvie..."

He grabbed her hand as she was about to stand up. He weakly smiled as they made eye contact.

"Fitz..."

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Fitz slowly pulled her down to straddle his lap. He could feel her tears falling onto his bear skin. He rocked her until she finally calmed.

"You must be tired. I'll take you back to your bedroom."

"No... I wanna stay with you." She sniffled as she clung to him.

"Are you sure?" Fitz replied surprised.

"I'm sure." She nodded against him.

He slowly moves them under the covers. She's still clinging to him as he strokes her back. He couldn't believe that she was in his arms again.

"I love you." Fitz whispers as they both fall into a deep sleep.

XXX

Morning eventually came. They're warmly snuggled together. Neither has ever had such a good nights sleep. Fitz kisses her forehead as she just smiles.

"I'm gonna talk to Stephen. I need to end things with him. It's just not fair on either on of us." She heavily sighed.

"Livvie, I love you and I'll wait forever if I have to but take your time. It's your choice at the end of the day."

"Fitz, I know and... I choose you. It's always been you." She smiled as she cupped his cheek.

Fitz grinned as he pulled her closer and fused their lips together. He was so happy right now. He would finally get another chance with her and he certainly wasn't going to fuck it up again. He faintly heard Olivia moaning as he pulled back with a smirk. God, he missed her so much. He literally never wanted to let her out of his grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

The Choice

"What time is it?" Olivia murmurs against his chest.

"It's still quite early, baby." Fitz softly replies.

They were silent for a while as they simply cuddled. Her body was so small compared to his but they fit perfectly together. She felt warm and safe in his strong arms.

"I just want you to know that I did miss you and actually thought about you a lot."

"I missed you too... You don't have to say anything else. I just want us to start fresh now."

"Fresh." She smiles.

"When are you gonna talk to him?"

"I need to do it as soon as possible... I found a ring..."

"What?!" Fitz tenses.

"I know... Don't worry, I wasn't going to say yes even if we never found each other again."

"I'm sorry that I've put you through this."

She cups his face and makes eye contact with him. Fitz sighs and holds her tightly.

"Hey, fresh start, remember."

Fitz slowly nods his head. She pecks his lips a few times and then just snuggles back against him.

"What happens after you tell him?"

"Whatever we want." She grins.

"I love the sound of that." Fitz grins back.

They simply stare and just grin at each other. Fitz really hoped that he wasn't dreaming all of this. He suddenly nuzzled her neck and stared nipping at it.

"Fitz!" She giggled.

"Hmm, I missed your laugh."

"Mmm, baby, stop." She laughs again.

"You called me baby." He grins as he stops.

"I missed my baby."

"I missed my baby too." He whispered.

They stayed snuggled up for another hour or so. Occasionally giving each other small kisses. It felt good to be near one another again.

"I should go..."

"I don't wanna let you go."

"I'm coming back to you." She smiled.

"Good."

"Good." She repeats.

They suddenly connect lips as if they weren't just kissing a few minutes ago. Fitz moves her on top of him and grips her waist. He doesn't want to let go but he eventually does. They both grin as she moves off him and the bed.

"Bye."

"I'll see you later."

XXX

Olivia was on a high. She couldn't believe what had happened but she was definitely happy. She knew in her heart that it would always be Fitz but she just needed some time. She was now back in her bedroom and was waiting for Stephen to get out of the shower. She was surprised that he was actually awake this early. A few minutes later, he came out.

"Liv, where were you?"

"I fell asleep in the library." She lied.

"Wow, it must have been a good book."

"Stephen, we need to talk." Olivia sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"No..."

Stephen was getting changed when he suddenly stopped at her answer. Olivia watched him as his expression turned serious.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I... I can't do this anymore."

"You wanna go home?"

"... I found the ring."

"Ohh... It's okay if you don't want to get married now or ever."

"You're not getting me." She says frustrated.

"What do you mean then, Olivia?!"

"I want to break up with you!"

They're facing each other from a distance. Both frustrated and filled with tension. She can see him finally understanding her words.

"What, why?!"

"I'm not in love with you."

"What the hell happened to the almost two years of our relationship?!"

"I don't know..." She whispers.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Answer me, Olivia. Have you just been playing me all this time?!"

"No!"

"What then?!"

"I just..."

"Tell me!"

"I'm in love with someone else, okay!" She screamed.

The silence was awkward. After all the shouting, the quietness seemed abnormal. She looks at him as he deeply sighs and sits down on a nearby chair.

"Who?" He whispered.

"No, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Don't tell me that it's that ex boyfriend of yours who cheated on you."

"I think we've talked enough. I'll get a ride home."

"Ohh my god, it is your ex boyfriend?! What the fuck, Olivia?!"

"Stop swearing and yelling at me!"

"I can't believe this."

"I'm gonna go now..."

"Olivia, he cheated on you. I love you and I would never do that."

"I know that."

"Why him?"

"It's always been him."

"Why now? Why not break up with me earlier?"

"... We recently just connected again. I really thought I'd never see him again."

"He'll just hurt you again like the last time he did."

"He's changed. He's different now."

"You haven't seen him in how long? He could seem good now but really isn't."

"Fitz is a good man and I love him, okay!"

Both of their eyes went wide as they realised what she had just said. Olivia's mind was racing. She didn't mean to say Fitz's name but it just came out. She was fed up of this conversation and just wanted to go home.

"Did you just say, Fitz?!"

"Yes..."

"As in MY uncle Fitzgerald?!"

"Yes..." She answers but this time looking at the floor.

They're silent for a long while as they think about their conversation and relationship. Stephen thought that it would be the week that he would ask Olivia to marry him. Damn, he was wrong. Olivia never thought about seeing Fitz again but damn, she was wrong too. They both suddenly look up as they hear the door open. Fitz suddenly appears. The look on his face suggests that he's heard their arguing.


	9. Chapter 9

The Choice

AN: So it's been a little while... Happy late new year everyone! Anyway, I don't know where this story is going. Hence the short chapter. Any suggestions?

XXX

Olivia had just left the bedroom as Fitz sat on his bed just wondering if he should go back to sleep or not. He couldn't believe the night he just had. Olivia was giving him another chance. After so long, he never thought that he'd have a chance with her again. Let alone ever see her again.

He suddenly thought about Stephen. He was family and it was definitely going to be awkward if they did see each other and he was with Olivia. Fitz felt bad for him but he wasn't going to let Olivia get away from him again. He was an idiot before but this time will be different.

Fitz checked his phone before eventually getting ready for the day. He wondered how Olivia was doing with talking to Stephen. He left his bedroom and headed for the stairs. He stops mid step when he hears raised voices. Without thinking, he slowly walks towards the noise.

 _"Why now? Why not break up with me earlier?"_

 _"... We recently just connected again. I really thought I'd never see him again."_

 _"He'll just hurt you again like the last time he did."_

 _"He's changed. He's different now."_

 _"You haven't seen him in how long? He could seem good now but really isn't."_

 _"Fitz is a good man and I love him, okay!"_

 _"Did you just say, Fitz?!"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"As in MY uncle Fitzgerald?!"_

 _"Yes..."_

Shit! Fitz was panicking inside. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was pretty sure that Olivia slipped up and didn't mean to say his name on purpose. Things are definitely going to be tense and awkward for sure. Fitz took a deep breath. He knew that Olivia would need him and so he entered the bedroom unannounced.

"Fitz..." Olivia whispered.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. What are you doing here?" Stephen spat.

"Stephen... please." Olivia pleads.

"It's okay, Livvie, I can take it." Fitz calmly says.

Fitz slowly walks to her and puts a hand behind her back to try and calm her down. He could tell that she was feeling tense and emotional. He feels her slowly breathing and slightly relaxing.

"I don't fucking believe this." Stephen sighs.

"I never meant to hurt you, Stephen."

"When and how the hell did this all happen?!"

"We met when I was a waitress in a cafe. The next thing I know, I'm bumping into him and he's asking me out on a date."

"But you're older..." He gestures to Fitz.

"And?" They both reply.

"He cheated on you. You were so heartbroken when I met you."

"I was an idiot and I will pay for the rest of my life if I have to."

"I'm just so confused and heartbroken right now."

"We fell in love and we never fell out of love even after everything."

"She was the one wasn't she? Whenever someone asked why you were still single. You'd always say that you let the love of your life slip away..." Stephen realises.

"Yes." Fitz whispers.

Oliva looks up at Fitz. She holds his hand as they have a short moment. Her heart swelled at the revelation. They were the love of each other's life. Fitz smiled down at her.

"We're sorry but we hope that you understand... I do love you, Stephen, but there was always something missing."

"What happens now? What do we tell people?" Stephen asks.

"I think we all need time to process this but eventually we'll tell them the truth."

"I looked up to you... You were more of a brother than an uncle and now I don't know who you are."

"I know, I'm so sorry and I hope that one day we can get past this."

"I'm going back to the apartment, Liv. I'll just say that I was needed at work." Stephen says after a short while of silence.

"I'll get my things at the end of the week."

"Okay."

"Okay..."

"Well, I guess I wish you guys the best of luck. I probably won't see you for a while."

"Thank you. I wish it wasn't ending like this."

"Just don't invite me to your wedding if you guys do ever get married."

"Stephen." Olivia whispered.

"Please get your things and leave." Stephen pleads.

"We're sorry."

Olivia quickly gathers her things and leaves the room with Fitz. They quietly walk back to his bedroom.

"I guess things could be a lot worse. I'm surprised that he didn't try to hit you or something."

"Me too."

"I can't believe everything that's just happened."

"Do you have any regrets, Livvie?"

"Never." She shakes her head as she tightly hugs him.

"So, what happens now?"

"Let's go... Take me to your home, Fitz."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"I'm sure." She smiles.

"Okay." He nods and smiles back.

They gather their things and head for his car as they quickly say their goodbyes to everyone. People were of course confused but the two of them didn't care. All that mattered now was that they would finally be together again.


End file.
